


Milestone Fic 04

by Rosebudwhite



Series: Milestone Fics [4]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite





	Milestone Fic 04

**Author's Note:**

  * For [recurringdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recurringdreams/gifts).



"But it’s my birthday!”

“I’ll be as quick as I can.”  Benedict pulled on his trousers and began to rifle through his underwear drawer for a pair of matching socks.  He pulled out sock after sock, none of which matched another.  “Where are all my socks?”

She stood and squeezed her naked body between him and the chest of drawers.  Reaching in, she pulled out a pair without even looking.  “Here.  What would you do without me?”

“Wear odd ones?”  He bent and kissed her cheek.  “You could come with me.”

“Not exactly how I pictured spending today.”  She wiggled her bottom back into him.

He gave her bottom a playful swipe.  “I can imagine how you pictured spending today, however I have to find this book and this library is the only place in London that has a copy.”

She squeezed back out of his arms and made to head to the bathroom.  “Fine,” She called over her shoulder, “I’ll come with you.  But you owe me a decent birthday present.”

\-----

The library was dark and dusty and didn’t get that many visitors.  The librarian was more than happy to show Benedict the book he was after, yet they were not a lending library, so he would have to do his research there in the building.  She groaned at the news which rewarded her with an elbow in the ribs from Benedict.

Benedict settled onto one of the rickety wooden tables with the large tome, and with a huff she wandered off into the stacks, to see what else she could find.

Ten minutes later and she was sliding into the seat opposite him, carrying a large book.  Benedict’s eyes flicked up, but when she returned the smile, almost sweetly, he thought nothing more of it, and went back to his reading.  A few minutes later and a small piece of paper, torn from her ever present notebook, was being pushed across the table to him.

Benedict looked up, she seemed to be engrossed in what she was reading, and with a slight annoyed tut he picked up the paper and read the words in her long wide hand.

_My book has pictures.  Want to see?_

He rolled his eyes.  “No.”

“Shhh.”  Her fingers touched her lips as she spoke at a soft whisper.  “This is a library.”

He huffed again, patted down his jacket pocket and found his own ballpoint.  Annoyed at the interruption he scribbled under her words.  _No_.  And pushed it back over the table before returning to his research.

_They’re naked pictures._

_You’re a child.  Leave me be._

_Aww, no fun._

The page was snatched back after he had set it back down.  He knew she was sulking, it was not the most exciting way to spend her birthday, but he needed to get this done before his meeting later in the week with the director.

A silence settled over the library for the longest while.  Benedict was pleased to note that she got up after about ten minutes and took the book back to its home.  He managed to find the section he needed and began to take extensive notes of his own.

His head was so buried into the book that he didn’t notice her behind him until her lips touched his ear.

“How much longer?”

He couldn’t help but give a small chuckle.  “Shhh.  It’s a library.”

She disappeared again.  Less than a minute later she was back facing him with yet another large book.  Benedict looked confused but let her be.  He should have been more wary.

_There’s an enormous peen in this picture._

_Stop it._

_I think someone let Michelangelo draw these women._

_I’m warning you._

_Ooo, two peens and possibly a female angel, not sure._

_It’s a bible?  You are giggling at a medieval bible.  You’re going to hell._

_Oh yes!  I’m going down!_

Benedict raised an eyebrow at that one.  Benedict knew that he was never going to win.  He’d just have to come back again tomorrow.  He wrote a reply.

_Yes you are, deep, deep down. On me._

_Benedict!  This is a library.  How dare you use such innuendo here?_

_You started it.  And don’t say that it doesn’t appeal._

_My birthday.  You should be going down._

_Maybe not the library._

He pushed the paper back over to her.  “Lunch?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”  She winked as she bounced out of her seat.


End file.
